With the rise of the Internet and mobile electronic devices, users are generating increasing amounts of electronic content. Electronic content often takes the form of forum posts, text messages, social networking posts, blog posts, e-mails, chatroom discussions, or other electronic communications. In many cases, users express their sentiment (e.g., opinion, feeling, emotion, or attitude) about a thing, company, or other topic within the electronic content.